Talk:Holly Chang/@comment-26512073-20150818231523
I bet dating her would be like this: You arrive late at night to your dorm after an epic party at Blitz. Just as you sit down you hear a knock at your door. You stumble over. MC: Hello? Holly: I'm stuck. You look down at her feet, drowsy and confused. MC: To what? Holly sighs and hands you a thick stack of papers. Holly: I'm stuck on my latest project. You skim through the script. MC: Very original. It's good! Holly: Oh please. The chemistry is horrible and the characters are underdeveloped. MC: By the average person's standards, everything seems fine. Holly: But this movie isn't for the average person. It was going to overthrow stereotypes and cliches. It was going to be a heart wrenching tale about a young writer and an ambitious movie star (or fashionista, or director depending on MC's type) who fall in love in this corrupted city of ignorant fools we call Hollywood! MC: Whoa. Well, I'm pretty tired. Could we meet tomorrow morning at the coffee shop? Holly: Alright. Better get some good sleep if we're going to do this. MC has the option to either go or not go Next morning: On your way out of Hollywood U, you spot Holly trudging towards her car which is parked on the other side of campus. MC: Want me to drive you there? Holly: Oh, sure Holly, clutching her laptop and script, scoots into your car and closes the door. MC: So, got any new ideas while you slept? Holly: (frowning) No. I think this script is gonna be a bust. MC: Hey! Stay positive! We'll work together After you meet requirements: The two of you sip coffee at the cafe while you read the script. Holly: Well, what do you think? MC: I'm no brilliant screenwriter like you, but I say we go through the script and add a bit to the chemistry to every conversation, each scene at a time. So, let's see, their first date is at a...coffee shop. Holly: mmmm... MC: Okay, page 1 After some time: MC: Alright, done with that scene. Holly: It's acceptable. MC: Well, you did most of it. Holly: I understand why I was so stuck. The best screenwriter does research. We need to go to every setting in the movie so we can understand what the characters are going through. MC: We do? Holly: Yes! Now let's see... The 2nd scene is.. at a party. Ugh. (The rest of the date plays out with you and Holly visiting multiple places, while she slowly tells more and more about herself, like how she was bullied as a kid and how she never fits in. That night, for the final scene in the movie, you and Holly go to a fireworks show) You and Holly arrive at the park. Holly: And we're done! Finally. MC: It's not done yet! We've still go to have the picnic and watch the fireworks! Holly: This scene is the one I'm stuck on most. MC: Then we better get started! (Wait for time period) As the sun sets and everyone at the park finishes their picnics, the first firework explodes in the sky. MC: It's beautiful.. Holly: And so is this ending scene! I finally finished the script! MC: I'm glad I could help. Holly: Thank you. You're one of the few people here in Hollywood who understands me and doesn't think I'm crazy. MC: Crazy? You're special, and artistic, and creative, and it's refreshing to have someone like you here. You glance down at the final page in the script. MC: You know, there's one thing we forgot to do today. Holly: Really? What's that? You lean forward and kiss Holly deeply Holly: ...! MC: Suprised? Holly: Very! MC: Consider it a thank you for all you've done for me The two of you sit in silence as the beautiful,colorful fireworks dot the sky. You put your arm around Holly. Holly: Now this is not in the script. MC: Yup. And neither is this. You lean forward, but this time Holly kisses you. MC: (grinning) Holly! Holly: What? I can go off-script too. She smiles and takes you hand as the last firework goes off. MC: This time, maybe we can make a story that's all our own. THE END